When The Geek Gets The Bad Boy!
by TheLoveWhisperer
Summary: Austin Moon,Pinbrooke High's bad boy,top football star,and the guitarist of the local band Backseat Serenade and despite his tatted image and illegal behavior, he's one of the most adored bad boys in the school district. So how does a geek like me know him? I started out as his tutor then became something more... much more... read and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's Pov**

The loud and rather obnoxious sound of the school bells rang through my ears, signalling the end of this dreadful fall Monday. It's hard to believe I've been in school for an entire month already, but it's even weirder to think that a year from now, I'll be attending a university.

"Alright, I want chapter 3 read by next class." Mrs. Parkinson said, earning groans and sighs from every direction of the classroom. "And just to motivate you, except a quiz." Even I had to groan at that as I stacked the dreadful textbook on top of my binder and rose from my seat. Enrolling in AP Euro was potentially the dumbest thing I have ever done. It nothing but reading, outlining, more reading, writing and the test are potentially the hardest ones I've ever had to endure. I hate this class with a burning passion.

"Parking-bitch is going to be the sole reason I get rejected by Cambridge!" Trish complained as we finally made our way out of the classroom with our books in hand. I couldn't help but laugh at her nickname for Mrs. Parkinson. She's literally the only one who ever uses it.

"Calm down Trish. It's our final year, and universities really only look to the ones before that more than anything. This year just shows them you're not gonna slack when you get there." She sighed as we continued walking down the long hallways of Pinbrooke High. It's strange to think I've already been here four years and despite being so low on the social scale, after these last six months I've actually grown to love this place quite a bit...

"Anyways." Trish said, bringing me back from my thoughts."You want to hit up Rodgers with me, Peter and Max? I'm bloody starving!" She chuckled, but I shook my head.

"I can't love. You know I have auditions today." She sighed a laugh soon following behind it.

"I swear, you take geek to a whole nother level being in that orchestra!" I rolled my eyes as she continued to laugh at me.

"You know, I looked up the definition of geek the other day, and we are NOT that. These retarded popular fucks have completely misconstrued the word." She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm serious!" She laughed again nodding her head.

"Okay." She started as we finally got to the school entrance. "So what are we, nerds?" I scoffed.

"No, we're intelligent and fucking hot!" we were both laughing this time and after talking a bit, we finally parted ways when Peter and Max led her to Max's olive green Jeep. I on the other hand headed toward my locker, which I had to walk through D hall, also known as Mess Hall and where all the popular kids chill before and after school, to get to it.

Like always, I kept my head down as I made my way through it. It's not like I was scared, I just really didn't feel like dealing with confrontation today. I have a way more important matter to worry about and I'll be damned if these narrow minded assholes mess me up.

"Aus!" I heard Cassidy yell. I looked up, already feeling sick to my stomach at the sight of her. She's the biggest whore of the school and cause of that; she's sadly the most popular girl of it as well. "You're such a dick!" She continued as she nudged his shoulder. The whole world started moving lower when my eyes locked on his dangerous smile, and they soon focused on hi lip ring, the best part about his smile. Butterflies flew through my stomach as I watched him dap his best friend Dez and I couldn't help but bite my lip at the sight of the most intriguing boy in this universe... Austin Sean Moon.

Austin's the most popular yet also most feared guy of our school. It should be a weird combo, but somehow he makes it work. He's the captain of our school football (soccer) team, has always won king or prince of our school dances despite how much he hates school events like that and a lot of teachers especially the students absolutely adore him. So why is he feared? Because he's also known to fight if you piss him off enough, and it's never pretty for his opponents. But also because him and his crew are dealers and they aren't just the typical high school kids that deal weed...

Despite my eyes completely being centered on him, I kept moving forward and as he finally looked up and saw me walking his was, a smile crept on my face as his very small one began to take place on his. He briefly nodded his head towards me, saying his hello and like always I just smiled, trying my best to not let it phase me. But as I was walking pass him, our eyes still following one another's, out of nowhere I felt a large, solid body collide into mine and my books fell to the ground grabbing everyone in Mess Halls attention. I just got on my knees and began to pick up by belongings a Brandon Roberts walked around me, laughing with the rest of the hall; Cassidy's laugh the loudest.

"Oi geek!" She started. "Maybe next time, you try fixing your eyes on something a bit more in your league, yeah?" I rolled my eyes a she earned laughter from all her friends.

"Cassidy, chill." Said the low voice, actually causing people to silence a bit. But Cassidy wouldn't be herself if she gave up.

"Austin, why must you lead on the poor girl?" I scoffed as I finally rose to my feet with my books back in my hand and pressed to my chest. Her, her friends and Austin's boys were all still chuckling at me as I began to make my way towards the stairs. My locker was on the second floor."Just cause you so his homework, doesn't make you friend you stupid munter." I cringed at that word and despite where my focus should be; I refused to let her get the last word.

"Cassidy," I started, turning around to face her. Everyone in the hallway began looking at us two as she scoffed in disbelief I was actually addressing her. I walked closer to her, wearing my smartass grin. "Do you get off attacking girls that threaten you?" A dry chuckle escaped her lips as she looked to her girls for laughter.

"In what world would a hideous geek such as yourself threaten me?" I chuckled, shaking my head at her stupidity

"Love believe it or not, there's a world that exist outside of this high school after we graduate." I stepper closer to her, and her smile faded as mine grew. "And in that world, I'm gonna be the one sighing your pay checks." Oh's were sang all around us, and as people began to laugh all she could do was look at me with the sass that never had any word to back it up. "So with that, I would consider just kissing my ass now. Kay?"

Even more oh's filled the halls as I made my way towards the stairs wearing a proud smile. Despite my location on the food chain in this high school, fear is not something anyone in this building can bestow on me. Especially that prat of a whore Cassidy and her bimbo headed friends Brooke and Tilly.

"You're just gonna let her talk to me like that?!" Cassidy complained to Austin, whom she assumes is her boyfriend cause of their popularity ranks. I smiled as I walked up the stairs hearing him laugh with his friends.

"Don't starts shit you can finish C." Was all he said before he continued laughing with his boys.

I opened my locker feeling so good about myself. I couldn't help but laugh as I switched out my books and packed my bag with my night's homework.

It was near ten minutes later when I was packed and ready to head to the orchestra room for my audition. Seeing as it's my final year, I made it my mission to be first chair for the viola section and with that, to have the solo every concert. That was my main focus at this very moment.

"You got this Ally." I said to myself, now making my way down the empty Mess Hall. I began to hum a little louder, knowing I was alone. But out of nowhere my heart dropped when I felt a tight grip on my wrist. "What the-"I started as I was pulled into the janitor's closet, and soon a smile appeared on my face when I felt his lips crash on mine.

My bag soon lid down my arm and to the ground before he pushed me against the now closed door, deepening the kiss and to deepen it even more, I brought my hands to the back of his head, immediately tangling my fingers in his hair. He pushed his body against mine even harder and his hands were holding my waist tightly as he forced our pelvis' to touch on another's. I couldn't help but laugh at his hunger and when I bit his lip it just grew before his tongue slid between my lips.

I could taste the metal on his tongue as the small ball from the piercing slid against mine driving me crazy like it always did and soon his hands grabbed the bottom of my thighs, a heavy exhale escaped my lips knowing what was about to happen next. He lifted me off the ground, making me straddle his waist, before he walked me over to counter in the corner room. He didn't break the kiss once and when he set me on it I couldn't help but to laugh again, now breaking the kiss.

"That was fucking hot." He said wearing his cheeky grin. I shook my head and said nothing before I wrapped my arms around his neck. He snaked his around my waist, pulling me closer to him and as we began making out again I remembered where I needed to be and broke the kiss. He groaned, trying to kiss me again. But I leaned away; laughing at the torture I was putting him through. "What the fuck Ally?!"

"I've got auditions today." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"And? I've got football practise in 20." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well." I started, leaning in and brushing my lips against his surprisingly soft ones."My auditions are in ten." He smiled that cheeky smile before he pecked my lips.

"Good thing I only need five." I laughed before he clashed his lips on mine again, and soon his normal aggression took over when he slid his hands up my dress and tugged on my underwear. I on the other hand went for his belt as I unbuckled it, a smile appeared on my face between our heavy make out, loving this life as...

_Austin Moon's best friend with benefits._

* * *

**Ohmygod what? Please review sorry if it's not a long chapter and if there are mistakes and as sure as people may have noticed I'm from Britain so the Austin&Ally gang are British WHOO go Great Britain. Jokes anyway I got inspired from that story called "You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken." It's the best fucking story I have ever read in my life. Please tell me your thoughts on whether I should continue or not thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

I watched her stare into a small mirror while I fastened up my pants and a devious smile grew on my face as she frantically applied makeup to the new mark I left on her neck during our rendezvous in the small janitor closet. Like I said, it took five minutes to get the job done, but with that came some bruises.

"I'd but some of that shit on your thigh too Al's." I said, grabbing her attention. She looked to me, not understanding so I pointed to the five new marks on her thigh, laughing that my fingerprints were visible and for the next few days, permanently on her thigh.

"Damnit Austin!" She whined as she bent down and started working on it. I chuckled, now completely dressed myself. "You couldn't just be a little gentler?" I scoffed at the dumb question as I walked over to her. Her backside was facing me and I had to take advantage of that. I grabbed her waist wand pulled her bum towards my pelvis, making her squeal as she stood up straight; her back now against my entire abdomen.

"You're the one who gave me ten." I whispered in her ear. She looked over her shoulder and I couldn't help but bite my lip at her sass. I love it when she gets pissed off.

"Yeah." He started as she turned around to face me. She glided her hands up my chest and I just looked at her with my cheeky grin, dying for another round. "And it showed with how rushed you made everything." She patted my chest before she turned around and grabbed her large tote bag. I couldn't help but scoff.

"Right, that's why you were just moaning my name not even a minuet ago." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "That's what I thought. So stop your bitchin." She just smiled before I took her bag out of her hand to carry for it for her. He looked to me with furrowed eyebrows, clearly not understanding. "Go." I ordered her, gesturing for her to leave the closet. He just shook her head, but like most of the time he did what I said. I gave it a few second before I stepped out myself and when I saw were clear, I started walking towards the music hall.

"Austin, where are you going with my stuff?" I groaned before I turned and walked backwards.

"You have auditions, do you not?" She finally started following me and as she caught up I turned around and we began walking next to each other. "So um, why are you carrying my shit?" She asked. I sarcastically scoffed as if I was offended.

"Wouldn't want to tire out those precious fingers of yours before the audition, right?" She laughed, rolling her eyes as we continued towards the room. "So tonight, you good to come over?" She didn't reply instantly like normal, so I looked to her as a bell rang through her head as to why I was being out of character.

"Austin, my grades are about to plummet screwing around with you! We never actually study anymore!" I sighed. She's annoyingly been trying to end our study sessions over the last week.

"I mean, it's happening with me too. We just need to have a bit more self control." She rolled her eyes before I nudged her arm with my elbow. She looked to me laughing. "I know it's hard and all, but-..." she pushed me this time, cutting me off. I couldn't help but to continue laughing with her. This always happens when we hung out and not it that the only reason we're so close, but also because she just knows the real me. Sure I have tattoos and piercings everywhere on my body, and sure, I don't have the best reputation when it comes to my behaviour. But I do have the IQ of a genius and our tutoring sessions actually involve us helping out each other.

"Okay, okay." I continued as we simmered down a bit from laughing. "But seriously Al's. I failed my history exam last week..." Her eyes widened.

"How! I made those flash cards for you!" I bit my lip, smiling.

"We also shagged three time before you left me to study. I was tired." We both laughed again, but soon she took a deep breath.

"Okay, we can meet but we have to do homework. I have so much Euro to do and I want to knock out our Calc homework for the week and seeing as I don't understand any of it, it's gonna take alone time."

"Alright, how about this? I do our math homework and you do the Biology. I haven't touched that books since we started school." She laughed, nodding her head.

"Okay, deal. But I might need you to explain things. The exams next week and I don't want to be completely oblivious when I have to study alone." I just nodded my head as we finally opened the doors to the music hall and I instantly heard the music coming from the orchestra room. We didn't get to far down the hall and I decided to look over and sneak a glimpse at her impressive breasts. But when I did, I saw them rising up and down rapidly and it was clear she was getting nervous. Just like she does before every exam. She has the worst test anxiety, and cause of that I always get way better grades than her. I guess she's the same when it comes to auditions.

"Fucking shit," I breathed, really not having the time to do this. But it's safe to say I have a soft spot for Ally. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the small nook leading to the choir room door. The orchestra room was right next door.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I placed her bag on the floor and pushed her against the wall. "Austin-..." She started before I pressed my lips on hers. But this time, a bit differently. I automatically felt her body loosen up and when I brought my hand to the side of her face, the soft exhale I was waiting for escaped her lips before I slowly pulled away to see if she was better. She slowly opened her eyes, clearly taken back. "W-What was that?"

"Just shut up. You feel better?" She bit her lip, nodding her head and with that I took a step back, picked up her bag and handed it to her. She hesitantly took the bag back, but I could tell she still doubted herself. I just groaned. "Seriously, relax."

"Not everyone can be you, Austin!" She snapped. I scoffed, very aware of that comment.

"Clearly, I'm me." She rolled her eyes as I laughed. "Anyways do I need to give you some fucking pep talk so you can calm your tits?" She folded her arms, sarcastically laughing at me. "Alright here it is. You're Ally Dawson, a fit geek who rock my-"

"Austin!" She shouted, cutting me off. She finally started laughing with me, just like I needed her to do. "Damnit, I hate you."

"Yeah, but you love..." I cut myself of, gesturing towards my boy before she laughed and slapped my chests. But this time I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Both of us laughing through it. I was so tempted to push her against the wall, and just handle business here, but soon notes from the room again filed our ears and he pulled away from me.

"I gotta go." She breathed on my lips. I nibbled on her lip, pissed I couldn't have her right now. She pecked my lips again, and she tried to walk away before I got a tight hold on her wrist and pulled her back into my chest again.

"Tonight. Be at my house at 7, alright?" she nodded her head and when I let her go she turned around to walk to the room before I slapped her ass.

"Fuck you!" She said laughing, now walking backwards towards the door.

"You can. At 7 o'clock." I said, playing with my lip ring. She laughed and soon he walked into the room. I shook my head, not sure why the hell I give this many fucks about her, but I do and oddly I always look forward to the nights before Blue days, those are the nights we do 'homework,' but they're also the nights life just seems...Easier.

It wasn't long before I reached the gym where Cassidy, Tilly and Kira were stretching with their team, the dance team. I could tell Cassidy wanted to talk, but I didn't have time, nor do I ever enjoy talking with her.

"Where the fuck have you been man?!" Dallas yelled, as I entered the locker roo,. I ignored him and pulled my shirt over my head as I made my way to my locker. "Coach was flipping a shit over you just-..."

"Moon!" Coach Hotchkiss yelled, cutting Dallas off. "Where the hell were you?! You're ten minutes late!"

"I had to meet with my tutor." I said, not even bothering to face him and getting on my gear.

"Oh," Coach started. I looked over to Dallas, Trent and Elliott smirking. It's just too easy. "Well then. You all need to get like Moon and get your grades together." Sighs came from all the corners of the room as the coach gave a speech about why I'm captain and a _positive example_ of a true student athlete. I just chuckled.

"If I had a geek doing my homework, I'd have straight A's too." Elliott said just loud enough so the four of us could hear. All the boys laughed with him. This is my favourite part of every day. Playing football with my best mates. The only thing that could make it better is if Dez were here. But he's not an athlete. He's creative and more of an art guy. He sketches all the time and he actually designed the majority of the crew's tattoos.

"You can Elliott, just find one." I relied. Dallas scoffed.

"Not as fit as that!" Dallas started, earning a fist bump from Trent. "If I have to sit and watch the geek do my homework, I at least want a good view!" All the boys laughed, me included.

"Yeah, she's got a good set on her." Trent scoffed.

"What?! Understatement mate! If she wasn't such a bitch and stopped hanging around those friends of hers, I would shag the hell out of her!" My eyebrows furrowed, rather shocked.

"Really?" I asked. They all nodded their heads and I had to smile at that. I always knew how sexy Ally was, but for other reasons.

"Moon." My coach roared as I finally tied up the laces on my cleats. "Take the team outside and get them warmed up. We're starting practise with the Man-U fitness drill." Sighs and groans filled the room, but not from me. I love fitness.

"Alright lads." I started as I rose to my feet. "You heard the man. Lets' go." The team did just that; Dallas, Trent and Elliott following closely behind me as we walked towards the pitch.

"So you're coming tonight." Trent started "To Riley's bar. The Trade is performing there." I shook my head, trying to get in the zone for the fitness.

"Can't. I got tutoring." All the boys grew quiet, annoyingly grabbing my attention. "What?"

"Ditch it bro!" Dallas said, like it was so simple. "You would rather a night crammed in a room with Queen Geek studying, over a night out with your mates and some good ass music? Plus we're trying to open for them during their UK tour! We can't miss this!" I sighed, annoyed at how right he was.

"Fine," I groaned. "I'll meet you guys there. But it'll be after she does my homework." Elliott scoffed, and my eyebrows furrowed seeing the look on his face. He was definitely about to call bullshit.

"Mate, you're shagging her." I said nothing, rather puzzled Elliott actually took it all the way there.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dallas exclaimed as Elliott smiled hitting the jackpot and Trent looked to me with wide eyes and a large one of his own. "So he's doing your work and a bit of over time for you?!" I bit my lip nodding my head.

"You fucking dick!" Trent said, nudging my shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me!" I laughed as we finally made our way to the centre of the field. The team was around us stretching and the different cliques on the team talking amongst themselves.

"So." Dallas started. "What's it like? Sex with a geek." I smiled chuckling a bit.

"She's a geek so she's a perfectionist. How do you think it is?" I slyly replied earning oh's ad even more questions about Ally. But I welcomed them feeling pretty fucking great that my mates were so intrigues with her. And I couldn't help but think maybe...

_She could fit into my world._

**I want to say thank you to all those who read this story and reviewed you're amazing! **

**Someone asked me if I'm British why did I call football football not soccer! But in England what America calls soccer we call it football and to England American football is called rugby get it? No? Google this shit up then man because I obviously can't explain LOL! But anyway i want to say thank you for everyone who told me to continue this story your amazing. **

**Please R&R...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I closed school for half term on Monday and I have had the longest school term of my life so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated I hope I haven't lost a lot of fans due to my laziness but I've already started writing chapter 4 SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I hope you can all forgive me and tell me your thoughts on this chapter yea?**

**Don't own anything you might recognise only own the story line.**

**A&A**

"Ally!" Mimi exclaimed a she opened the door. She quickly greeted me with a hug and I was smiling through it all.

"Hey Mommy Moon!" she chuckled as we pulled out of the hug. "Is Austin here?" She nodded her head and we both made our way into the large house: me closing the door behind me. Austin's family is actually ridiculously rich and his mum inherited a lot of money on top of the job she already has working out our local hospital.

"He's just getting out of the shower I think." I said nothing and as we walked toward the kitchen the smell of her amazing Cranberry White Chocolate Chip cookies filled nostrils. She chuckled, clearing hearing me sniff the amazing smell. "They're in the oven right now. I know how much you love them." I chuckled as we both entered the kitchen.

"You really didn't have to Mimi!" She smiled, putting her hand up and showing me she was more than welcome to do it.

"It's the very least I can do after how much you've helped Austin." I shook my head, not agreeing that I've done anything. "No, no love, you really have. I always knew Austin was smart but until you, he just refused to embrace it." I smiled to her, very flattered by her words. "You know, just yesterday I saw him looking at applications on line."

"To Universities?" She smiled, nodding her head.

"I think he's really starting to think about things. You think you could work your magic and push him a little bit." I chuckled, and nodded my head before his low voice filled my ears as he entered the kitchen from the hallway.

"I thought I heard your obnoxious car alarm outside." I playfully gasped before I slapped his bare chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck before he gave me a tight hug. "Alright, we're gonna head upstairs and knock out some homework mum." Mimi smiled, shaking her head. And I laughed as Austin released me from the hug.

"You thought you were slick, aye?" She replied. Austin groaned as hi head fell back "Go ahead, downstairs."

"Mum, I'm not a fucking-..." I laughed as her crazy eyes appeared and Austin completely caught himself before he sighed. Momma Moon is the only one that has this affect on him. "I meant I'm not a little boy anymore." She scoffed.

"I know, that's why you'll go downstairs where there is no bed." I laughed, and Austin groaned before he took my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen. "And put on a bloody shirt!" She yelled as we headed down the stairs. I was still laughing by the time we made it to the basement and he flipped on the lights.

"You try every time." I started. "Why will she let every other girl in your room but me?"

"Honestly?" He asked, as I took a seat on the couch. "She says she's trying to keep your cookies in the cookie jar." He laughed as I just showed him furrowed eyebrows. "In other words, my mum assumes your still around cause she thinks I haven't shagged you yet." We both laughed before he turned on some music from the only band we both seem to like, A Thorn For Every Heart. "I'll be right back, I left my books and phone upstairs."

"Okay, bring down a pencil. I left mine at home." He shook his head at my stupidity before he left me in the basement. I immediately took out my biology book and started reading the assigned chapter. We had to answer all the questions at the end of it for homework.

A good five minuet's went by when Austin came running down the stairs with his book bag, now wearing a graphic tank with his baggy basketball shorts. I honestly bit my lip seeing all his tattoos and a he took a spot next to me on the couch, my eyes briefly closed as I took in the smell of his body wash.

"Are you actually reading that shit?" He asked me, looking to me like I was mad. I nodded my head not sure what else I was supposed to do. "You're gonna be here forever if you do that. Just look at the question, and find the answer. They're in order of the chapter." He went back to pulling out his math book as I looked to him offended.

"I'm sorry, are you in a rush to kick me out?" He scoffed, nodding his head.

"As a matter of fact. Yeah. I got things to do." I dryly chuckled, know what that meant. "No, I'm not dealing tonight." He said, reading my mind. "I told the boys I'd meet them at a bar. Our favourite band is performing." I just nodded my head and soon we were both doing our homework as the music filled our ear. It remained like this for nearly an hour before Austin's mum broke the silence from upstairs.

"Austin!" She called for him. He sighed, clearly really concentrated right now.

"What!" He snapped back.

"I got called in for a late shift at the hospital. The cookies are already out of the oven and if you get hungry, dinner is in the fridge." It grew quiet, as Austin continued doing the homework. "Austin, did you hear me?"

"Yeah." Was all he said before we heard the front door to the house open and close.

We both went back to working on our homework in silence and though I was answering the questions, I could not stop sneaking glimpses at Austin. Watching him work is always so attractive. He has a habit of playing with his lip ring when he writes and when he's stuck he always pulls on his eyebrow piercing. Aside from the way he looks when he studies, he also just looks good in tanks. His tattooed covered arms are so ripped I can see every cut in them despite all the artwork done on both arms.

"Alright," Austin said as he placed the pencil down. "I'm all done and you're an idiot cause that shit was so easy." I scoffed as I finished up my last problem. "Perfect, still got thirty to spare before I gotta meet up with the boys."

"Wait, but I have to copy your work. And you have to copy mine." He bit his lip, thinking.

"I got a copier in my room. I'll scan both the assignments and we can just copy everything on our own time." I nodded my head and finally finished the assignment.

"Okay I'm done too."

"Good shit." He said as he rose to his feet with his work. I picked up my papers and handed then out for him to take before he looked to me with that look that screamed '_Seriously Ally_.' "You could just come up stairs to my room you know?"

"But your mum clearly told you I couldn't." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Ally, get the fuck up and lets go." He walked away, not caring if I was following him or not and with that I just got up and did as he said. As soon as we entered the room. I was beyond shocked by how clean , organized and just...normal it was. I guess my silence drew him in, cause soon his laugh grabbed my attention as he looked at me, hunched over his desk. "Not what you were expecting?" I scoffed.

"Not at all." I said as I walked by him and handed him the papers. "No pictures of naked girls or bands and your walls are navy blue?" He chuckled, setting up the machine.

"Aw, you really know me!" we laughed as he placed his work in the copy machine. "If I could, I would have black walls with naked women and bands hanging on them for sure! But Mimi aint having that." I laughed, shaking my head. "Anyways, I have some spare time if you want me to explain something to you real quick."

"That'd be great actually." He nodded his head, and took his math out of the copier before he replaced it with me biology homework. Then he set it on his desk and gestured for me to look at it. "The only thing I don't understand are the linear equation world problems."

"Okay, that's easy. Look." He pointed to the paper and started explaining things, but honestly I wasn't focused. I just stared at him as he talked, he looked so attractive. Not just for his looks, but his brains as well. He's just-... "Ally, are you listening to me?" He said, bringing me back from my trance. He sighed as I laughed. "Were you seriously checking me out that entire fucking time I was talking?!"

"I'm sorry!" He scoffed, shaking his head before our eyes met again. I melted at his smile. "You're just..." I paused, not sure I should say it. But as our eyes stayed locked and our smiles faded, I didn't feel like I could stop. "You're beautiful Austin..."

"You got that from watching me talk math?" I shook my head.

"No, I've always thought that about you." He bit his lip, and his eyes were still locked on mine. "I don't know why you hide this side of you, but you shouldn't. It's a part of you and it's beautiful." With that, I looked back to the homework, waiting for him to continue explaining. But after a few seconds of waiting, I was shocked when I felt his curled finger under my chin before he made me look to him, and when I did he slowly leaned in and planted the softest kiss he ever has on my lips.

My eyes instantly closed as we both stoop up straight and completely faced each other, not breaking the kiss once. His hands moved to my waist which he again, gently took hold of and a soft exhale escaped my lips feeling this unfamiliar touch of his. I brought my hands to the sides of his face before gliding up and down my sides. I had no idea who this Austin was, but I wanted as much of him as I could get.

I slid my hands between us and as soon as I tugged on the bottom of his shirt, he pulled out of the kiss and lifted it over his head before he tossed it to the floor. I just looked to him seeing a whole nother look on his face than I was used to and I was speechless. But I still knew what I wanted. I was wearing my comfortable clothes, a simple pair of leggings and a v-neck and as I grabbed the bottom of my shirt to lose it, he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

I just looked to him so lost, but then he stepped closer to me, grabbing my waist again before he planted another soft kiss on my lips. I clearly had no control of this situation or a say of what was going to happen. So I just went with it, and soon he was lifting my shirt over my head for me. We again looked to each other, but I was so lost as he stood till and observed my body as if he had never seen it before.

"Austin, are you-..." He shook his head telling me to be quiet and just like that I did before he grabbed my waist again and kissed me. He pulled me closer to his body and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, holding my body completely against his. I moaned feeling his warm bare skin against mine and with that he slid his tongue between my lips deepening the kiss. It wasn't messy like it normally is, but smooth and controlled.

Minutes of snogging went by when his hands glided down my sided, down my hips and to the back of my thighs before he lifted me. We still hadn't broke the kiss and he carried me over to the bed before he placed us both on top of it; him on top of me and between my bent legs. My fingers sprawled through his hair while his hand glided up and down the outside of my leg. I was so hungry for more, and to show him, I bit on his lip. He pulled away, letting his lip trail behind before I let it go, and when we locked eyes he stared at me for what felt like minutes.

The look in his eyes was so different. It wasn't lust or hunger, but it wasn't sweet either. It was almost as if we were confused, and I was confused myself. But I didn't want to think just do. I pulled him down, and as soon as our lips met again, his phone started going off. He sighed, as he reached between us and into his pocket. I jut watched a he used one hand to check his phone, and to my surprise I watched him do the unexpected.

"Did you jut silence your phone?" He simply gave me a brief nod and tossed the phone on the nightstand before he went back to kissing me. But I was just too lost at this point. He never silences his phone; not even for school. He does too much business on it. "Wait, Austin.." I said nudging him away a bit, so he could look me in the face. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He just looked down at me, clearly still trying to figure things out himself in his own head.

"I'm." He paused, looking me in my eyes. "I'm where I wanna be..."

I didn't dare question it, and pulled him down to kiss me again. To my surprise, he still kissed me slowly and tenderly and dare I say it passionately. I had no idea what was going on, but one thing was for certain.

_It was just another reason to love Austin Moon even more..._


End file.
